Deux français à Lima
by Alounet
Summary: Lorsqu'Alounet et MrBloodline abandonnent Dark Roz en France pour se faire un voyage à Lima... Voila ce que ça peut donner ! A prendre avec beaucoup d'humour :)


Titre : Deux français à Lima  
Auteur : Alounet et MrBloodline  
Rating : K +  
Catégorie : Voyage / Humour / Romance  
Personnages : Aldric et Thibault (étant nos avatars) ainsi que Sonia (celui de Dark Roz). Provenant de Glee : Quinn, Sam, Santana, Kurt, Blaine et Brittany.

Avertissements : C'est un grand délire de la part des deux auteurs qui ont voulu réaliser leurs rêves sur papier !  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox, sauf nous même !  
Notes : Je ne sais même pas quoi dire dans les Notes. Il est évident que si vous n'aimez pas les personnages "originaux", la fiction risque de ne pas vous plaire. Par contre si vous nous aimez MrBloodline ou moi même (ainsi que Dark Roz bien que son rôle soit plus anecdotique), je pense que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette histoire et que vous pourrez apprendre à nous connaître d'avantage ! Je précise que nous l'avons écrit à quatre mains et que régulièrement, j'écrivais les passages sur Thibault et lui même sur moi, ce qui rend les choses encore plus drôle ! On aime notre Soniania et on lui fait plein de bisous !

* * *

Un français qui part pour les Etats-Unis, ça donnait en général quelque chose de plutôt comique. Mais c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait de deux français. Et surtout ces deux là. Aldric et Thibault avaient toujours rêvé de voir les USA, et leur rêve se réalisait aujourd'hui.

- Raaah, j'aime pas les avions, râla Thibault.

- Courage, il reste plus que 20 minutes de vol, lui répondit son ami.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est pas plutôt partit à New York ? L'Ohio, ça craint …

- Mais non, mais non.

Le brun, c'est à dire Thibault, poussa un long soupir, ce qui amusa particulièrement Aldric.

- Voit le côté positif des choses, fit celui-ci, J'suis sûr que tu trouveras une jolie américaine à ramener à la maison !

- Et ma Barbie trouvera enfin son Ken, répondit le brun en riant.

- J'en ai bien l'intention mon cher !

Les deux partirent dans un grand fou rire. Finalement, ils atterrirent enfin à Lima, pour leur plus grand plaisir …

- Putain, Sonia avait peut-être pas tord en disant que les States c'était grand, marmonna le brun.

- Pas faux, approuva le blond. Bon, laisse moi le plaisir de trouver notre hôtel, tu n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

- Hey ! C'est pas vrai, ça !

- Thibault, te fous pas de ma gueule. Je t'ai perdu de vue deux minutes quand on était à Paris et j'ai mit deux heures pour te retrouver… tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiet ?

Le brun se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant que les deux ne sortent de l'aéroport. Par chance, le blond trouva rapidement l'hôtel où ils devaient loger, et ils purent ainsi se débarrasser de leur bagages.

- Sonia m'a donné l'adresse d'un bon resto, dit le blond. Le Breadsticks. Ça te dit ?

- Je crève la dalle, alors franchement oui, répondit le brun.

Grâce au sens de l'orientation fabuleux d'Aldric, ils trouvèrent rapidement le Breadsticks. Ils s'installèrent à une table, et commencèrent ainsi à manger tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que le brun lâche un (très) poétique :

- Oh putain de bon Dieu de merde …

Aldric jeta un regard dans la même direction que son ami, et ricana. Une très belle blonde venait de faire son entrée, ce qui le laissait (et pour cause !) de marbre, même si il reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle était magnifique.

- Du calme mon Titi, fit-il, amusé. Faut toujours que tu tombe amoureux de la première blonde qui passe !

- Je préfère les brunes, mais là … wahou … je vais la demander en mariage…

- N'importe qu … Oh putain, c'est qui lui ?!

Un très beau jeune homme suivait de près la jeune femme.

Aldric se retrouva dans le même état que son ami, c'est à dire les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vague, la bouche entre ouverte et il regardait dans la même direction. A la différence que lui, il regardait admirablement le beau blond qui accompagnait la fameuse blonde sur laquelle Thibault avait craqué :

-Je crois que je vais le demander en mariage. Le mariage gay est autorisé dans cet état, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, c'est Thibault qui se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de son ami.

-Laisse tomber, avec la chance qu'on a, ils sont tous les deux en couple et surtout, quelle chance on peut avoir pour que la femme de ma vie et que l'homme de ta vie qu'on voit là s'intéressent à nous ?

-Aucune si on reste planté là à ne rien faire !

Sous le regard médusé de Thibault qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien comploter son ami, Aldric se leva, délaissant son assiette de spaghettis, puis se dirigea dans leur direction. Lui même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait, si ce n'est qu'il devait improvisé.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il à leur attention.

Le blond semblait interrompre une discussion des plus passionnantes entre les deux amis mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisa, bien au contraire, ils regardèrent le jeune français avec curiosité et sympathie :

-Ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître complètement stupide mais, je suis avec un ami, regardez il est là bas...

Aldric désigna la table à laquelle était toujours installé Thibault, tandis qu'il continuait d'improviser dans un anglais assez correct :

-Il est euh... Très fan de musée ! Et on est de passage ici voyez vous... Et euh...

Aldric essayait de se convaincre lui même de ce qu'il disait tout en essayant de traduire dans sa tête une excuse qui lui permettrait d'alimenter une conversation avec les deux blonds. Mais il devait au maximum éviter de croiser le regard du beau blond face à lui s'il ne voulait pas devenir complètement rouge.

-Enfin on chercherait un musée à visiter mais... On ne sait pas par ou commencer, peut-être que vous auriez des conseils à nous donner ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, surpris, l'un et l'autre trouvait cette approche des plus étranges mais la blonde répondit le plus gentiment du monde :

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Sam puisse t'aider en matières de musée, à moins que tu ne sois intéressé par les super héros et les trucs de Geek.

-J'adore les super héros ! S'exclama Aldric enthousiaste, en osant enfin croiser le regard du blond qui lui même souriait bêtement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

La blonde les regarda tous deux incrédule avant de demander :

-Ton accent ne serait pas français par hasard ?

-Si. Nous sommes français. Mais venez, je vais vous présenter Thibault.

Aldric s'éloignait déjà pour rejoindre sa table tandis que les deux amis blond le suivirent, tout en chuchotant :

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on attire les cinglés ? Murmura Sam à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière répondit sur le même murmure :

-Les français ne sont pas tous des fous. En plus il paraît qu'ils sont très romantiques.

Les deux blonds avaient rejoint la table des deux amis. Surpris, Thibault se leva très gêné, manquant de renverser son assiette, puis il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible envers la jolie blonde avant qu'Aldric ne vienne à sa rescousse :

-Voilà donc Thibault qui d'ordinaire sait articuler deux mots sans qu'il ne passe pour un dégénéré cérébral... Et donc qui est très fan de musée, pas vrai mon Titi ?

Thibault regarda son ami très étonné. Il n'avait jamais apprécié plus que ça les musées et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre le subterfuge qu'avait dû employer le blond pour entamer une conversation avec les deux américains.

-Moi c'est Quinn, répondit la jolie fille, et lui c'est Sam.

-Aldric ! Annonça le français pour clore les présentations. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Pris au dépourvu, aucun des deux américains n'osa décliner la proposition de l'étranger et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se retrouvèrent installé juste en face des deux français, à manger en leur compagnie.

- Et alors là, je me retourne, et surprise ! Thibault n'est plus là !

- Tu va me reprocher cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Répliqua le brun.

- Bien sûr que non mon Titi. Jusqu'à la fin de TES jours.

Aldric et Sam rirent de bon cœur, s'entendant à merveille, tandis que Thibault se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête « Surtout ne croise pas son regard et tout ira bien ... ».

Quinn quand à elle le regardait avec insistance. Elle devait reconnaître que malgré sa carrure peu imposante (il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre 55 …), il avait un certain « charme », et surtout, il était plutôt discret, contrairement à son ami , actuellement en grande discussion avec Sam.

- Dis-moi Thibault, demanda-t-elle au brun, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu vas me demander si je suis gay, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le brun.

La blonde ne put retenir un petit rire devant la perspicacité du jeune homme.

- En effet, admit-elle.

- Thibault est hétéro, intervint Aldric. Et pourtant j'ai essayé de le faire changer de bord, croyez moi ! Mais rien n'à faire.

Le brun rougit au possible, maudissant son ami de le mettre dans une position aussi inconfortable.

- Sinon, parle nous un peu de vous deux Quinn, reprit Aldric. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- On est dans le même lycée, répondit la blonde. Et on sortait aussi ensemble avant.

Aldric regarda avec insistance son ami brun, l'air de vouloir dire : « Elle est libre, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

- D'ailleurs, reprit la blonde, on pourrait vous présenter nos camarades du Glee Club.

- C'est quoi un Glee Club ? Demanda Thibault, enfin capable d'aligner deux mots sans avoir l'air d'un abruti.

- C'est la chorale, lui répondit Sam. Et oui, on chante.

- C'est sympa ça ! Intervint Aldric, visiblement déjà fou amoureux du blond. On en serait plus que ravi. N'est-ce pas Thibault ?

- Heu … oui, oui … bien sûr. Aldric et moi, on adore la musique.

- Disons … demain, 14h ? proposa Quinn avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Aldric.

- Génial. Bon, Sam, on s'en va ? Demanda Quinn à Sam.

- Ouaip ! Approuva celui-ci.

Les deux se levèrent donc.

- Bye, fit la blonde avec un petite sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sam serra la main des deux français, et les deux quittèrent donc les lieux près avoir régler leur repas.

- Wahou … fit Aldric une fois les deux américains hors de vue.

- Ouais, tu l'a dit … marmonna le brun.

- On s'en va ?

- Je peux pas me lever …

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Le long silence de Thibault répondit à sa place.

- Oh ! Tu …

- Pas de commentaire s'il-te-plaît …

Aldric explosa de rire devant la situation pour le moins inconfortable de son ami.

- Oh mon Dieu mon Titi, t'es vraiment pas croyable ! Fit-il, une fois son fou rire calmé.

- C'est pas drôle … répliqua le brun. J'voudrais t'y voir à ma place …

- Tu connaît pas la technique pour retenir son érection ? Rappelle moi de te l'apprendre un jour.

- C'est ça... on rentre ?

- Avec plaisir ! Faut que je passe un coup de fil à Sonia pour lui raconter que je viens de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie !

Thibault poussa un long soupir. Décidément, son ami l'étonnerait toujours.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le restaurant après avoir réglé leur addition et, grâce à la fameuse orientation d'Aldric (qui résidait surtout en son super téléphone portable doté d'un GPS), les deux garçons arrivèrent non sans mal jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Une fois dans leur chambre et leurs valises enfin posé, Aldric s'écroula dans son lit tandis qu'il regardait Thibault défaire ses affaires.

-On dirait que ça va mieux dans le pantalon ? Faut dire que je n'ai rien de ressemblant avec ta nouvelle amie Quinn la super jolie blonde ! Se moqua le plus vieux des deux.

Thibault attrapa le coussin qui se trouvait sur son lit et le balança sur Aldric tandis que ce dernier était toujours en train de rire comme une baleine.

-D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que je raconte cette histoire à Soniania !

Aldric était déjà en train de sortir son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, dans le but de se connecter à skype pour parler à leur amie restée en France, Thibault sauta comme un chimpanzé sur le lit de son ami pour l'en empêcher :

-Les problèmes de mecs, restent des problèmes de mecs !

Aldric, toujours écroulé de rire, repoussa le brun tandis que son ordinateur s'allumait et que skype s'activait. Le brun se laissa tomber lui aussi sur le lit, sachant très bien que de toute manière, il était impossible d'arrêter son ami quand ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le visage de Sonia, qui semblait être en train de se réveiller :

-J'espère pour vous que que ça vaut le coup de me réveiller ! On est samedi je vous signale !

Aldric ayant complètement oublié qu'il y avait un décalage horaire, se justifia :

-Thibault voulait absolument te parler de ses problèmes de …

Thibault se jeta à nouveau sur le blond et l'empêcha de prononcer un seul mot de plus en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ne l'écoute pas, il est dingue !

Sonia les regarda tous les deux surprise, avant de dire avec humour :

-Si vous vouliez filmer vos ébats sexuels, vous n'aviez pas besoin que je sois derrière en direct pour mater ça, j'aurais vu la vidéo comme tout le monde.

Aldric explosa de rire tandis que Thibault lui, lâcha le blond avant de souffler et de murmurer :

-Pourquoi faut-il que tous mes amis soient des dingues ?

Le blond raconta alors la rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire tous les deux un peu plus tôt dans le restaurant qu'elle leur avait conseillé et il prit grand soin, par pudeur pour son ami, d'éviter les détails gênants. Une demi heure après, Sonia dû les abandonner tous les deux et Aldric rangea son ordinateur portable.

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la soirée dans l'hôtel et ne se couchèrent pas trop tard afin de se remettre du décalage horaire, puis le lendemain, Aldric se réveilla le premier. Après avoir pris sa douche, il se connecta sur internet pour se renseigner sur ce qu'était un Glee Club, tandis que Thibault lui émergeait doucement :

-Bonjour beau gosse ! Lança joyeusement le blond. Bien dormi ?

Thibault répondit quelque chose d'inaudible avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour n'en ressortir que vingt minutes plus tard, fraîchement douché, la serviette autour de la taille.

-Tu sais qu'il y a des vidéos de Sam et Quinn sur Youtube avec leur Glee Club ? Regarde, l'an dernier ils ont chanté la chanson de Dirty Dancing !

Aldric alluma la vidéo et Thibault, la brosse à dents dans la bouche, s'approcha pour regarder plus attentivement la jolie jeune fille danser et chanter. Aldric lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau gosse au sourire charmeur.

-Si tu veux la séduire, j'espère pour toi que tu as quelques chansons romantiques a pouvoir lui chanter ?

-Je sais pas chanter ! Rétorqua le brun en allant se rincer la bouche. Et toi, tu compte chanter quoi à ton Ken ?

-Je sais encore moins chanter que toi je te rappelle ! Je pense que je vais me contenter de lui faire une super danse très explicite !

Les deux garçons terminèrent de se préparer avant de quitter leur chambre pour aller déjeuner et ensuite retrouver leurs nouveaux amis. Aldric était en train d'échanger quelques messages avec Sam, notamment pour être sur de leur lieu de rendez-vous, tandis que Thibault jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œils par dessus son épaule :

-Tu sais qu'étant donné qu'il est l'ex de Quinn, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il soit gay ?

-Ne brise pas tous mes rêves, rétorqua le blond, sinon je ferais en sorte que Quinn sache tout sur toi, même les détails les plus honteux de ta vie !

- Espèce de traitre !

- C'est la dure loi de la jungle mon petit Titi … quand tu aura un peu d'expérience comme moi …

- Genre ! T'a autant d'expérience que ma main gauche !

- Tu es droitier, donc je suppose que je dois mal le prendre ?

- Oh, et puis merde ! Déjeune et ferme là !

Aldric s'exécuta en ricanant. Même en dehors de son pays natal, le blond prenait grand plaisir à embêter son ami.

- Hey, c'est bon, dit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis désolé, ok ? J'suis juste un peu tendu. J'espère vraiment que je plais à ce type …

- C'est bon, marmonna le brun. C'est pas grave. Et pis, peut-être qu'il est gay après tout, et qu'ils ont rompu pour ça. A moins que ce soit Quinn qui soit lesbienne …

- Quand même… pour que tu tombe plusieurs fois amoureux d'une fille qui se révèle être lesbienne …

- J'ai jamais eu de chance avec ça .. mais bref, dépêche toi.

Quelques mintes plus tard, les deux purent se mettre en route pour le Lima, un petit café dont Sam avait parlé à Aldric. A peine furent-ils arrivé qu'ils avaient repéré Quinn et Sam, ainsi que trois autres personnes : deux garçons visiblement en couple puisque le plus petit des deux avait la tête posée sur la tête de l'autre, ainsi qu'une très sexy jeune femme, visiblement d'origine hispanique.

- Bonjour ! Les salua Quinn quand elle les aperçus. Voici Kurt, Blaine et Santana. Les amis, voilà Aldric et Thibault, les deux français dont nous venons de faire la connaissance.

Les deux français prirent place, et Santana jugea le brun du regard un moment, avant de déclarer :

- Toi, t'est un ritale.

- Ouais, répliqua le brun en fusillant la latino du regard.

Sam se pencha légèrement vers Aldric et lui demanda :

- Tu m'explique ?

- La rivalité Espagne-Italie, répondit le blond en soupirant. Thibault déteste les espagnols et visiblement, Santana ne porte pas les italiens dans son cœur …

L'hispanique lança un petit sourire moquer au brun, avant de dire :

- J'ai jamais pu blairer les bouffeurs de pâtes.

- Et moi, j'ai jamais pu blairer les corridas, répliqua aussitôt le brun, montrant un courage jusque là inconnu.

Quinn décida d'intervenir, ne souhaitant pas voir le brun se faire étriper par l'hispanique.

- On se calme, dit-elle avec autorité. Faites un effort, je ne veux pas en voir un seul se battre, ok ?

- Ouais, répondirent les deux en même temps.

La blonde se pencha ensuite vers Thibault et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne fait pas attention a ce que peut dire Santana. Quand sa copine n'est pas là, comme aujourd'hui, elle a tendance à être désagréable. Ne le prend pas mal.

Le français approuva d'un bref signe de tête en tentant vainement de ne pas croiser le regard de la blonde. Bon sang, il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours, mais elle le rendait déjà complètement dingue ...

Ce détail, Aldric le remarqua et il se pencha vers Sam à nouveau pour lui murmurer quelque chose que seul lui pouvait entendre :

-Je crois que Thibault craque pour Quinn. Dis moi par pitié qu'il ne va pas souffrir et repartir les pieds devant ?

-Elle est célibataire si c'est ta question.

Aldric parut soulagé par la réponse que venait de lui apporter l'autre blond, puis piqué par la curiosité du jeune couple qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, il leur demanda :

-Je peux vous prendre en photos ?

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent un peu surpris, se demandant pourquoi le français leur demandait une telle chose. Peut-être les prenait-il pour une sorte d'œuvre d'art, ou alors c'était une lubie des français ? Thibault qui semblait avoir compris l'arrière pensée de son ami, attrapa sa main qui tenait déjà son téléphone portable :

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu mal venu ?

-Sonia me tuerait si je lui dis qu'on a rencontré un couple gay et que je ne les ai même pas pris en photos !

-Qui est cette Sonia amateur de couples gay ? Demanda Kurt.

-Une très bonne amie, répondit le français blond, elle est un peu yaoiste, voir slashique.

-C'est un mot français ? Demanda Blaine qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Pour résumer, elle adore les gays, répondit Thibault, ce qui explique pourquoi elle arrive à supporter Aldric.

-Hey ! Se défendit le blond. Je suis quelqu'un de très convivial qu'on a pas à supporter, j'ai juste une personnalité un peu... spéciale !

Le blond semblait bouder son ami tandis que Kurt essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Pas de problème pour la photo !

Aldric retrouva aussitôt le sourire et plaça son téléphone face à lui pour immortaliser la photo des deux jeunes gens souriant.

-Tous les français sont aussi loufoques ? Demanda Santana plus à elle même qu'autre chose.

-Une photo ?

Aldric venait de se retourner vers elle, tenant son téléphone et la latina lui rétorqua aussitôt :

-Appuie ne serait-ce qu'une fois sur ce bouton et je te promets de te faire avaler ton dinosaure aussi sec !

-Mon téléphone n'est pas un dinosaure, répondit le blond sur un ton plus enfantin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais la réflexion d'Aldric sembla amuser et faire sourire Kurt, Blaine, Quinn et Sam. Ce dernier proposa :

-Tu peux toujours me prendre en photo si tu veux, je serais un trophée de plus à rapporter à ton amie.

Aldric écarquilla les yeux légèrement hébété. Il ne savait pas si par là il devait comprendre que le blond était par conséquent lui même gay ou s'il voulait simplement paraître poli. Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, Thibault attrapa le téléphone d'Aldric et lui proposa :

-Mets toi à côté de lui, la photo sera plus sympa !

Gêné, Aldric se laissa entraîner par Sam qui posa côte à côte avec lui.

-Souriez !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cliché était immortalisé dans le portable du français. Aldric récupéra l'appareil et remercia plus timidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son nouvel ami américain.

-Il ne reste plus que nous, réalisa Quinn en regardant le brun.

Ce dernier se sentit percuté par le regard de la jeune femme et il répondit quelque chose d'inaudible. Aldric, lui, s'empressa de se placer face à eux pour prendre un nouveau cliché. La blonde passa son bras derrière l'épaule du brun et ce dernier essaya de penser à autre chose tout en maîtrisant du mieux sa respiration.

Alors qu'Aldric appuyait sur le bouton lui permettant de prendre la photo, il baissa le regard pour voir si l'état du pantalon de son ami serait dans l'état dans lequel il craignait qu'il soit...

« Pense pas a des truc sexy Thibault … Surtout pense pas a des trucs sexy ... ». se disait Thibault dans sa tête. « Pense à ta prof de maths, tiens ! Super, moins excitant comme vision, y'a pas ! Une petite seconde, en fait, elles sont blondes toute les deux … et merde, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il fasse des photos lui aussi ?! »

- Souriez !

Aldric put ainsi prendre son cliché et au grand soulagement du brun, Quinn le lâcha.

- Vous êtes trop mignons ! S'extasia le français blond.

- Mouais, pour s'afficher avec un bouffeur de pâtes, faut quand même pas avoir d'honneur … marmonna Santana à l'adresse de Quinn.

- Ça suffit Santana ! répliqua celle-ci.

- Allons, du calme, intervint Blaine. On est là pour passer une bonne journée, pas vrai ?

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, déclara finalement le brun avant de sortir.

Il s'assit sur un banc situé devant le bâtiment, et prit une longue inspiration pour reprendre son calme. Il remarqua à sa grande surprise que Kurt l'avait suivit.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix douce.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, répondit le français.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Kurt s'exécuta, avant de reprendre :

- Pas trop dépaysé ?

- Un peu, avoua le brun. C'est tellement … différent, ici.

- En bien ou en mal ? Reprit Kurt.

- Des fois en mal, mais pour le peu que j'ai vu, c'est plutôt en bien. Les gens ont l'air sympa ici, c'est cool.

- Oh, ils le sont, ils le sont. Sauf quand tu es gay.

Cette remarque attira particulièrement l'attention de Thibault, qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Aldric.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, répondit Kurt, au lycée, il m'arrivait souvent qu'on me propulse contre un casier, ou qu'on me balance un soda en pleine figure. Sans parler des insultes. Mais tout est différent maintenant que j'ai Blaine.

- J'ai connut ça aussi, tu sait. Au collège, les gens étaient pas sympa à cause de ma taille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui …

Kurt jeta un regard compatissant au français.

- Ça te dit qu'on retourne à l'intérieur ? Proposa-t-il.

- Ouaip, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à nouveau dans la salle et rejoignirent la table. Santana était en train d'envoyer des textos à sa petite-amie, tandis que Blaine discutait du programme du Glee Club avec Sam et qu'Aldric était en train de vanter les milles mérites de Thibault auprès de Quinn.

-J'ai cru entendre mon prénom ? Indiqua Thibault en s'asseyant à nouveau autour de la table, tout comme Kurt.

-Non ! Mentit Aldric. Enfin peut être que oui... Disons que...

-Pour résumé et ne pas passer trois heures sur ce débat ridicule, ton paillasson blond vient de passer dix minutes à convaincre Quinn ici présente que tu étais un mec potable avec un tas de qualités, et j'ai beau lui dire qu'un rital ne peut avoir aucune qualité, elle semble plus écouter un inconnu plutôt qu'une de ses meilleures amies.

-Santana, si tu es là pour nous communiquer ta mauvaise humeur, commença Quinn.

-Je te promets que je n'ai rien dit de mal ! Se défendit Aldric.

-Je confirme, approuva Sam.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Blaine.

Thibault, lui, semblait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'Aldric avait certainement eu la meilleure des intentions en parlant de lui à Quinn mais il n'osait plus regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fois la blonde.

-J'ai une idée, proposa Quinn pour détendre l'atmosphère, si nous allions au karaoke juste à côté ? Peut-être qu'un peu de musique détendra Santana et nous permettra de nous amuser un peu plus ?

Autour de la table, tout le monde sembla approuver l'idée de la jeune femme et un quart d'heure plus tard, la petite bande s'installait dans le club karaoke qui se situait sur la même rue. Tout le monde commanda une boisson tout en épluchant le catalogue proposé sur la table.

Aldric, lui, avait les yeux dirigé sur la scène ou un couple était visiblement en train de se chanter tout leur amour sur un tube de Céline Dion. Sam remarqua son intérêt et lui proposa :

-Tu veux faire un duo ?

Gêné, le français lui répondit :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment chanter.

-Sans blague, si les français était capable de chanter quelque chose de convenable, ça se saurait ! Répliqua Santana.

-Tu oublies Céline Dion, répondit Blaine.

-Céline Dion est canadienne, ajouta Kurt en tournant la page du catalogue de chansons.

Sam reporta à nouveau son attention sur le français et insista un peu plus :

-Personne ne demande de savoir chanter ici, tu n'as qu'à écouter les deux qui sont en train de passer. Et puis, tu es ici pour t'amuser non ?

-C'est vrai, répondit Aldric de plus en plus charmé par l'américain.

Kurt et Blaine essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur la chanson qu'ils interpréteraient, puis Kurt demanda à Thibault :

-Quelle genre de musique tu écoutes ?

- Un peu de tout, mais surtout du Rock, répondit le français.

- Et tu sait chanter ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oh que non ...

- Blaine, regarde ! Je crois que j'ai la chanson parfaite !

Thibault profita du fait que Kurt et Blaine soient occupés pour se pencher vers Aldric.

- Tu lui a dit quoi ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle, mentit le blond avec un sourire innocent.

- Te fout pas de moi .. qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

- Que t'était un mec génial, pour faire court.

- Il a aussi dit que t'avais beaucoup d'humour, intervint Sam, qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

Une nouvelle fois, le brun rougit, plus que gêné.

- Hey, le bouffeur de pattes …

Le brun reconnut aussitôt la voix de Santana, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton pas très aimable.

- Si tu la veux, bouge tes fesses, dit-elle simplement. Et j'en profite aussi pour te dire d'arrêter de mater mes seins, ça m'énerve.

Mort de honte, le brun détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur la scène. Sam et Aldric se mirent à rire tandis que Satana reprenait :

-Vous deux arrêtez un peu de vous dévorer du regard, prendre une chambre d'hôtel serait moins gênant pour vos amis autour de vous.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Aldric et Sam qui devinrent rouge et regardèrent au même endroit que Thibault, c'est à dire la scène.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt et Blaine avaient inscrit leur chanson pour passer sur scène et rapidement, le jeune couple fut appelé pour chanter. A table, tout le monde regarda avec attention les deux jeunes gens prendre les micros qui leur étaient tendu. La musique démarra et tout le monde reconnut le célèbre tube de Mike Olfield : Moonlight Shadow.

-Hey c'est la chanson de Nolwenn Leroy ! S'exclama Aldric.

-Qui ? Se demandèrent Quinn, Sam et Santana.

-Une chanteuse française, répondit le brun. Elle a repris cette chanson l'an dernier.

-Quand je disais que les français ne savait pas faire de bonnes musiques, ils se retrouvent à piquer la notre, ajouta Santana.

Kurt : The last that ever she saw him  
Blaine : Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Kurt : He passed on worried and warning  
Blaine : Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Kurt : Lost in a river last saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through

Blaine : The trees that whisper in the evening  
Kurt : Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Blaine : Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Kurt : Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Blaine : All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through

Toute la salle était envoutée par le chant des deux garçons, puis le refrain arriva et ils le reprirent en duo.

I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away  
I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven one day

La chanson se poursuivait et Thibault se pencha vers Quinn pour lui révéler :

-Nous ne jouez vraiment pas dans la même catégorie que nous. Ils chantent vraiment bien.

-Sonia serait là, elle en tomberait amoureuse, ajouta Aldric subjugué par le charisme des deux chanteurs.

Sam se pencha vers le blond pour lui dire, amusé :

-Il suffit de te chanter une chanson pour te faire tomber amoureux ?

Aldric resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Thibault vint à son aide maladroitement :

-Il suffit d'être un homme et de marcher devant lui pour qu'il en tombe amoureux.

Aldric frappa la tête de son ami en guise de représailles. Le brun se frotta l'arrière du crâne en disant qu'il avait mal tandis que le français blond se retournait vers l'américain blond.

-On pourrait croire que je suis un peu cœur d'artichaut mais en fait c'est juste que je manque de confiance en moi et que...

La phrase d'Aldric fut interrompu par les nombreux applaudissements dans la salle, tandis que Kurt et Blaine reposaient les micros et revenaient vers la table rejoindre leurs amis. Tout le monde les félicita grandement de leur prestation et Kurt demanda :

-Qui est le suivant ?

-Si l'un de nos français nous montrait enfin ce qu'il a dans le ventre ? Demanda Santana.

- Tu aime Bruno Mars ? Demanda Quinn a Thibault.

- Heu ouais, répondit celui-ci.

- Génial ! On est les prochains !

- Quoi ?!

- Allez … te dégonfle pas le bouffeur de pâtes, intervint Santana avec un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Le français brun poussa un long soupir. Certes, c'était l'humiliation assurée pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas se dégonfler devant une hispanique. Sa fierté lui interdisait.

- Ok … fit-il. Allons-y.

Le brun monta donc sur la scène avec Quinn, qui lui lança un petit sourire pour le mettre en confiance. La musique commença donc, et le brun reconnut aussitôt la chanson …

Quinn : If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

Thibault : There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Ils reprirent le duo en refrain, comme Kurt et Blaine l'avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt …

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

- Hey la blondasse française, fit Santana à l'adresse d'Aldric tandis que les deux continuaient leur chanson, l'accent français, pas terrible hein ?

- Santana, franchement t'es lourde, intervint Kurt.

- C'est vrai ça, approuva Sam.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il n'aime pas les espagnols, ce Thibault … marmonna Blaine.

L'hispanique se contenta de les fusiller du regard. A trois contre un, elle n'avait pas de chance de gagner, et elle le savait très bien.

Aldric ignora royalement l'hispanique, se concentrant sur la scène et réalisa :

-Il se débrouille plutôt bien mon Titi...

-Comme c'est mignon, lança avec ironie Santana, laisse moi deviner, tu lui as donné ce surnom à l'époque ou tu craquais comme un dingue sur lui en espérant qu'un jour il te remarque ou ne décide de devenir gay pour tes beaux yeux blondasse française ?

Piqué au vif, le blond rétorqua à l'hispanique :

-Comment c'est possible qu'une fille aussi méchante que toi puisse avoir une petite-amie ? Elle est stupide ou juste complètement aveugle ?

Sans le savoir, Aldric avait franchit la limite interdite : ne jamais dire que Brittany pouvait être stupide. A l'instant ou Quinn et Thibault rejoignaient la table, Santana se leva telle une furie prête à bondir sur Aldric pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais manque de bol, il y avait Thibault sur son chemin et c'est lui qui se prit un énorme coup dans la figure.

Quinn s'interposa pour calmer l'hispanique tandis qu'Aldric et Sam vérifiaient que Thibault n'avait rien de grave. Ce dernier assura qu'il allait bien tandis que Kurt expliquait à Aldric la raison de l'énervement de la latina :

-Si tu allais faire un tour dehors pour appeler Brittany ? Proposa Quinn à son amie.

Cette dernière railla quelque chose en espagnol tout en s'éloignant. Sam demanda timidement au français :

-Ca va ?

Aldric acquiesça, essayant d'oublier ce petit incident, préférant féliciter le nouveau duo :

-Je crois que tu es prêt à rejoindre un Glee Club français mon Titi !

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi doué, révéla Quinn.

Cette dernière qui venait de reprendre place aux côtés du brun l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour le féliciter de sa prestation. Évidemment, le brun devint une nouvelle fois rouge de gêne et il devait tout tenter pour penser à autre chose qu'à la blonde afin de ne pas être dans une situation compromettante.

-J'imagine que c'est notre tour ? Réalisa Sam en se levant tout en attrapant la main du français assis à côté de lui.

-Je suis vraiment un mauvais chanteur, murmura l'autre blond. En plus chanter en anglais, je risque de détruire ta langue, mon accent est mauvais et ça tu l'entends déjà quand je parle pas vrai ? Et si je ne connais pas le rythme et si je n'arrive pas à chanter juste au risque de toi même te fausser dans la chanson ? Je sais que tu chante super bien parce que j'ai vu ta prestation sur Dirty Dancing sur Youtube et je m'en voudrais tellement si...

Sam posa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre jeune homme pour le faire taire. Le stress le rendait très bavard au point de ne plus savoir s'arrêter. Sam souriait tout en le rassurant :

-Fais moi confiance, tu n'as qu'à me suivre d'accord ?

Aldric acquiesça et suivit le blond jusque sur la scène, sans lâcher sa main pour autant. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous les projecteurs qu'il lâcha la main de l'autre pour prendre le micro tandis que Sam soufflait le titre de la chanson au DJ et qu'une musique démarra.

-J'adore cette musique ! C'est The Calling !

-Je savais qu'on avait les même goûts, constata Sam avant de commencer :

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

Arrivé au refrain, mis en confiance par le début excellent de Sam, Aldric le rejoignit pour chanter avec lui en cœur :

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

-Le prochain couplet est à toi, murmura Sam dans son oreille tandis qu'Aldric se retrouvait seul à chanter :

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

La suite se fit évidemment à nouveau ensemble.

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

-Son accent est vraiment lamentable, venait de dire Santana qui avait rejoint le groupe à table.

- Dommage, t'es revenu, constata Thibault.

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard, sous le regard exaspéré des autres. De leur côtés, Aldric et Sam venaient de terminer la chanson et de revenir à table.

- Thibault, on va devoir y aller, fit Aldric à l'adresse de son ami.

- Ok, répondit celui-ci avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- A une prochaine fois alors, fit Sam en serrant la main des deux français.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Aldric et Thibault sortirent donc du bar Karaoké.

- Putain d'espagnole de merde ! Cria le brun, après s'être toutefois assuré que Santana ne l'avait pas suivit.

- Très désagréable en effet, approuva Aldric, qui vérifiait la direction sur son GPS. On tourne à gauche.

Les deux tournèrent à gauche.

- Boufeur de pâtes, bouffeur de pâtes … je leur dit rien quand ils bouffent leur putain de paëla moi !

- Je sais mon Titi, je sais. Mais n'empêche qu'on a passait un bon moment pas vrai ?

- Ouais … approuva le brun. C'était génial.

- C'est juste ici.

Les deux rentrèrent donc dans l'hôtel, et montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Je suis mort, marmonna le brun en s'affalant sur le lit.

- Je suis face à un dilemme : si je réveille Soniania a cette heure si pour lui dire que j'ai rencontré un couple gay et que j'ai même prit une photo, elle m'en voudras tu pense ?

- Certainement pas, non. Mais perd pas de temps avant de lui montrer la photo.

Avec un petit sourire, Aldric sortit donc son ordinateur.

- Dit, reprit ensuite le brun, tu pense qu'elle m'aime bien ?

Aldric jeta un regard assez tendre a son ami.

- J'en suis sûr, dit-il.

- Je croit que tu plaît à Sam.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais. T'avais raison, peut-être qu'il est gay. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais fabriquer une poupée vaudou de miss gros sein espagnole.

Aldric pouffa. Vraiment, la haine de son ami envers la communauté hispanique l'amuserait toujours.

Le français blond venait de se connecter sur Skype et rapidement, il envoya la photo à Sonia qui l'appela aussitôt pour s'exclamer de joie. Pendant près d'une heure, Aldric raconta chaque détail de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, agrémentant le tout des photos qu'il avait prise avec son téléphone.

-Tu devrais nous rejoindre, lança Thibault qui était en train de checker ses messages sur son téléphone.

-Oui c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec nous ? Se plaignit Aldric. De toute façon m'avoir laissé seul avec Titi ne change rien, on a beau partager la même chambre, il refuse toujours de coucher avec moi ! Se moqua le blond.

-Hey ! Rétorqua le brun. Je n'ai rien refusé du tout, tu n'as rien proposé !

-Essayerais tu d'insinuer mon chéri que si je te faisais une proposition là tout de suite tu accepterais ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Donc tu viens officiellement de refuser toutes propositions !

De la France, Sonia assistait toujours à cette scène de ménage, puis elle leur dit :

-Bien que j'adore vous voir vous chamailler, j'ai d'autres occupations qui m'attendent, notamment des fanfictions que je dois publier rapidement, je vous aime les mecs, pleins de gros bisous d'amour à vous deux !

-Nous aussi on t'aime ! S'exclamèrent les deux amis en lui envoyant un millions de bisous.

Une fois la conversation éteinte, Thibault demanda à l'autre jeune homme :

-Quel est le programme ce soir ?

Au même instant, le téléphone d'Aldric se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier l'attrapa pour regarder qui lui envoyait un message et il s'agissait de Sam :

-On pourrait proposer à Sam et Quinn un double rencard ?

Thibault se mit à rire :

-Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils accepterons un double rendez vous avec nous ?

-J'ai une idée ! On leur propose de venir nous retrouver en bas de l'hôtel et toi tu t'arranges pour que j'ai un rendez vous avec Sam, et moi je m'arrange pour que tu ai un rendez vous avec Quinn !

-Ton plan est tordu mon Alounet.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il est excellent ! Se réjouissait le jeune homme.

Thibault soupira. Pour lui, ce plan était une très mauvaise idée. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à son ami.

- Bon ok, lâcha-t-il. J'ai peut-être une idée. Dit leur de se ramener ici.

- Chef, oui chef ! S'exclama Aldric en imitant un salut militaire grossier, avant de s'exécuter aussitôt.

Aldric demanda aux deux américains de les rejoindre à l'hôtel dans deux heures. Ainsi, Thibault put mettre en place son plan.

- Bien, fit-il à son ami. Première étape, c'est moi qui descend, et je me débrouille pour que Sam et moi, on s'éloigne un peu.

- Huuuum, marmonna le blond.

- Oh ça va, je vais rien faire avec lui. Bref, la deuxième étape, tu descends, et tu parles avec Quinn.

- Ça, c'est facile.

- Moi, de mon côté, je me débrouille pour savoir si Sam est gay, et surtout, si tu l'intéresse.

- J'imagine déjà la scène d'ici ...

- Tu va me laisser finir oui ?!

Aldric rigola devant la mine boudeuse du brun.

- Désolé, fit-il. Mais ce plan est complètement fou !

- Je sait, répondit le brun en soupirant. Mais bon, je vois rien d'autre qui pourrait marcher. Bref, de ton côté tu fais pareil avec Quinn.

- Et on fait comment si le plan ne marche pas ?

- Je veux pas y penser …

Aldric était plutôt d'accord sur ce point. C'était vraiment pas le moment de penser de façon négative.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Maintenant ? On attend et on prie de toutes nos forces, répondit le brun.

L'attente leur parut à tous les deux insoutenable. Ils tournèrent en rond dans la chambre durant les deux heures qui suivirent, notamment pour se préparer l'un et l'autre. Après avoir vérifié l'heure, Thibault décida de descendre comme convenu le premier dans le hall.

Le brun, légèrement anxieux, se posa dans l'un des fauteuils du hall, près de la guérite de l'accueil. Il jouait machinalement avec son téléphone guettant de temps à autre si ses deux amis n'étaient pas sur le point d'arriver.

Finalement, il aperçut les deux blonds franchir la porte du grand hôtel et avancer vers le grand hall. Thibault se leva maladroitement, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était présentable puis s'avança vers les deux amis.

-Bonsoir !

En français qui se respecte, Thibault fit la bise à la jolie blonde tandis qu'il se contentait de serrer la main à Sam. Quinn demanda aussitôt :

-Aldric n'est pas encore prêt ?

-Il se prépare. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Votre chambre c'est bien la 108 ?

-Oui... Pourquoi ? Demanda gêné le brun.

-Attendez-moi ici, je vais le chercher.

Sam s'éloignait déjà vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, au grand dam de Thibault qui murmura :

-Ça fait pas partie du plan ça...

-Tu disais? Demanda Quinn qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait murmuré.

Le brun, très mal à l'aise, reporta son attention sur son amie tandis que Sam disparaissait dans l'ascenseur.

-Rien, rien... C'est juste que j'espère qu'il ne va pas tomber au mauvais moment. Tu sais Aldric est très pudique et... Il ne va pas s'attendre un seul instant à ce que Sam n'aille jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel et...

-Et comme Aldric a le béguin pour Sam tu as peur qu'il soit gêné ?

Thibault acquiesça tout en souriant. Finalement, être seul à seul avec la jeune femme n'était pas si insurmontable que cela. Piqué par la curiosité, Thibault lui demanda :

-Sam à remarquer qu'Aldric en pinçait pour lui pas vrai ?

-Sam peut paraître très naïf mais... Oui, il l'a remarqué. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

-Je sais qu'Aldric est plus vieux que moi mais... J'ai tendance à le surprotéger tu sais, pour éviter qu'il ne craque sur la mauvaise personne.

-Tu devrais plutôt penser à la personne qui est en face de toi pour le moment. Peut-être l'inviter à boire un verre non ?

Thibault essaya de balbutier quelque chose sans y arriver, puis il finit par dire :

-D'accord !

Le brun entraîna sa nouvelle amie jusqu'au petit restaurant à côté du hall, ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers une table ou ils s'y installèrent.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas l'habitude des rendez-vous.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais intéressé une fille suffisamment pour arriver au stade d'un rendez-vous et... Attends, s'interrompit-il, c'est un rendez-vous qu'on a la toi et moi ?

-Si tu m'invites et règle la note, on dira que c'est un rendez-vous, car c'est ce qu'un gentleman fait.

- Alors, c'est d'accord.

Sam, de son côté, frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

- Oui ? Fit la voix d'Aldric de l'autre côté.

- C'est Sam, répondit l'américain. Thibault nous a dit que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Alors, je venais vérifier …

« Bien sûr, il a tout fait foirer... », se dit Aldric dans sa tête.

- J'arrive, dit-il finalement à Sam.

Sans plus se faire attendre, Aldric sortit donc de la chambre, et fit la bise à Sam.

- Je suppose que les deux autres nous attendent en bas ?

- Ouaip !

Après s'être lancé de petits sourires, les deux s'engouffrèrent donc dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu es très élégant, fit Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Merci, répondit le français en rougissant. Toi aussi …

Soudain, les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent, et l'énorme engin métallique cessa de descendre.

- Merde, jura Sam. Je crois qu'on est bloqué ici pour un moment… y'a plus rien qui bouge.

Aldric se fit soudain un petit best-of de toutes les fois où Thibault lui avait dit de prendre les escaliers au lieu des ascenseurs quand c'était possible. Et surtout, au fait qu'il était coincé avec Sam dans un endroit où ils étaient complètement seuls. En tant normal, il aurait certainement trouvé la situation très amusante, mais actuellement, il devait absolument sortir d'ici. Il saisit donc son téléphone, et envoya un message à son ami …

« Bloqué dans l'ascenseur. Au passage, je te félicite pour l'application du plan. »

Il attendit quelques minutes la réponse de son ami :

« Coincé dans un ascenseur avec Sam Evans ? Oh mon Dieu … je suis désolé mais je peux rien faire ... »

- Putain de merde, marmonna Aldric en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Ton ami français est sûrement en train d'emballer Quinn, fit Sam, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Gémit le blond, soudain paniqué.

Sam, lui, garda son calme, et sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche. Le français nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui demander des explications plus tard.

- Un petit poker ? Proposa Sam.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Sam était prévoyant ! Le français regarda le blond s'asseoir au sol puis commencer à battre les cartes. Devant l'étrangeté de la situation, le français se résolu à s'asseoir à son tour, tout en s'éventant de part et d'autres. Non pas qu'il était claustrophobe, mais la situation l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Dans sa tête, un tas de scénarios se bousculaient. De la chute de l'ascenseur à la proximité d'être face à un fantasme ambulant.

-Tu as chaud ? Demanda Sam.

-Non, non, tout va bien, mentit Aldric en enlevant sa veste tout en regardant Sam finir de battre les cartes.

-Tu me crois si je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais joué au poker de toute ma vie ?

Sam se mit à sourire, trouvant cette révélation des plus touchantes. Il proposa alors à son ami :

-Je peux toujours t'apprendre. Je suis plutôt doué. Et... Tu pourras repartir en France en sachant jouer au Poker.

-Mais ce jeu ne consiste pas à se déshabiller ? Demanda Aldric des plus incrédule.

L'autre blond fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce à quoi pensait l'autre jeune homme :

-Le streap poker ? Ah non, ça n'est qu'une déviante du jeu d'origine, mais, dans le Poker normal, on reste habillé.

Aldric sembla soulagé de cette réponse mais, pour le taquiner, Sam lui demanda :

-A moins que tu ne veuille expérimenter directement la version interdite aux moins de dix huit ans !

-Non ! S'empressa d'ajouter le français. Non seulement ce qu'il y à voir en dessous risquerait de te faire peur mais en plus de ça, je n'ai aucune expérience en steap-tease et...

-Je plaisantais, rassura aussi vite l'américain devant le tas d'explications du français.

Pendant ce temps, Thibault était face à Quinn. Il venait de lui dire que leurs amis étaient coincé dans l'ascenseur et aussitôt, la blonde répondit :

-Il faut croire que le hasard fait bien les choses.

-Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Aldric se soit arrangé avec l'hôtel pour que cette mésaventure leur tombe dessus.

-Et toi, comment tu aurais réagit coincé dans un ascenseur avec moi ?

- Heu … Je …

A nouveau, le français devint rouge au possible, ce qui amusa fortement la blonde.

- Je plaisantais, assura finalement celle-ci. Même si je suppose que tu préférerais que ce soit avec moi plutôt qu'avec Santana.

« Très franchement, si je me retrouve coincé avec vous deux en même temps, je risque de plus pouvoir me contrôler... », pensa le français.

- Enfin bref, reprit la blonde. Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Thibault.

- Apprend moi un truc sexy à dire en français.

- Heu …

- Attends, je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

La blonde réfléchit quelques instants, avant de dire en français :

- _Voulez …. vous … coucher … avec moi … ce soir …_

Cette fois c'était trop pour le français qui commençait réellement à se dire qu'il ne finirait pas la soirée en vie si la blonde continuait comme ça …

- J'ai entendu ça dans une chanson, reprit celle-ci dans sa langue maternelle. Ça veut dire quelque chose ?

- Tu m'a demandé si je voulais coucher avec toi, répondit le brun, mort de honte.

- Oh … excuse-moi, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise …

- C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir.

- Au moins je l'ai bien prononcé, vu ta tête.

« Zen Thibault … Zen … au moins, t'es pas coincé dans l'ascenseur … oui, c'est ça, pense positif o tu va encore faire une connerie ... »

De son côté, Aldric était en plein fou rire avec le blond. Les deux garçons, toujours assis par terre dans l'ascenseur, jouaient avec beaucoup d'entrain au Poker. Si Aldric comprenait peu à peu les règles sans pour autant réussir à gagner une seule manche, Sam, lui, appréciait ce nouveau rôle de mentor qui lui était donné.

Après une nouvelle partie, Sam dit :

-Finalement ça apporte un certain charme d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi dans un ascenseur ?

Aldric souriait, timidement, réalisant alors la nature du « rendez-vous » qu'il était en train de vivre :

-Tu sais combien de fois j'ai pu rêver d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un gars comme toi ?

Sam haussa les épaules, laissant le français poursuivre :

-C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression étrange que je pourrais éventuellement t'intéresser, ce qui est stupide de ma part de penser une chose pareille, parce que les probabilités pour que...

Sam posa son doigt sur la bouche du français pour le faire taire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, il parlait beaucoup :

-Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Tu devrais vivre les choses pleinement quand elles arrivent.

-Et si je provoquais les choses ?

Sam soutint le regard du français pour le convaincre de provoquer les choses comme il venait de le dire. Le français s'approcha doucement et timidement de l'américain, dans l'espoir de lui voler un baiser. Mais le blond n'en eut pas le temps, étant donné que l'ascenseur venait de se remettre en marche et de s'ouvrir face aux agents de la maintenance qui venait de le réparer.

-Mauvais timing, murmura Aldric.

Sam se releva, ramassant ses cartes et sa veste, puis il tendit sa main à Aldric pour l'aider à se relever.

-Si nous poursuivions notre destin ailleurs ?

Aldric lui souriait, acceptant cette main tendue et le suivant en dehors de l'ascenseur.

A table, Thibault et Quinn continuaient de discuter de tout et de rien. Peu à peu, le brun se sentait plus à l'aise, plus en confiance et ça, la blonde le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses des filles qui font le premier pas ?

- J'en sait trop rien, répondit le brun. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Vraiment ?

En prononçant ces mots, la blonde se rapprochait de plus en plus du brun, ce qui provoquait encore une fois la gêne chez celui-ci.

« Zen Thibault, Zen ... »

- Donc si je me rapprochais un peu plus …

« Zen ... »

- Tu n'y verrais aucune objection, n'est-ce pas ?

« Zen … reste zen mec ... »

- Je savait que tu voulais te le faire, ce putain de ritale.

Thibault et Quinn poussèrent un long soupir en reconnaissant la voix de Santana, cette fois-ci accompagnée de Brittany.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Quinn, irritée.

- Sam nous a dit que vous étiez là. Et j'allais quand même pas laisser une de mes meilleurs amies se taper un français à moitié ritale quand même, répondit Santana.

« Enfoiré … ça, c'est Aldric qui se venge pour l'ascenseur. »

Santana fit les présentations.

- Ma puce, voici le ritale. Ritale, elle c'est ma petite amie. Tu la touche, tu meurs, pigé ?

- Enchantée, fit Brittany en souriant au brun.

- De même répondit celui-ci.

Quinn se pencha ensuite vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'était pas prévu, désolée …

- Pas grave, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

- Elles ne devraient pas rester très longtemps, rassure toi. J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

« Zen Thibault, Zen ... »

-Santana, Brittany, passez une bonne soirée, leur dit Quinn comme pour conclure cette échange.

La blonde se leva, attrapant la main de Thibault afin qu'il le suive. Santana lui demanda :

-Me dit pas que vous allez faire ça dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Même toi t'as plus de classe Fabray !

La blonde ne lui répondit rien, continuant de s'éloigner pour regagner le hall de l'hôtel, traînant derrière elle un Thibault des plus concentré.

-Aldric m'a dit que vous repreniez la route demain ?

-Le train oui, il veut visiter New York avant de rentrer en France.

Quinn garda la main du brun dans la sienne puis elle sortit de l'hôtel pour regagner le grand jardin juste derrière, qui se trouvait être plus ou moins désert. La jeune femme regarda les étoiles puis elle dit :

-Tu me permets de terminer ce que j'ai voulu commencer tout à l'heure ?

Thibault ne répondit rien, sa main devenant de plus en plus moite. La blonde avança légèrement vers lui, puis délicatement, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, déposa ses lèvres sur celles du français et lui permit de vivre l'instant le plus magique de toute sa vie. Maladroitement, le brun répondit au baiser en échangeant sa langue contre la sienne et en cet instant, plus rien ne comptait.

Un peu plus loin, Sam et Aldric marchaient dans le jardin et virent le baiser échangé entre leurs deux amis. Aldric sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo.

-Je crois qu'il aura besoin de ce souvenir.

Sam souriait à l'autre blond. Il attrapa ensuite la main d'Aldric et l'entraîna à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'hôtel pour l'emmener jusqu'à une machine de photomaton.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu adorais les souvenirs, alors... Autant en avoir un de moi avant que tu t'en aille.

L'américain poussa le français à l'intérieur, déposa une pièce dans la machine puis s'installa sur le siège, entraînant son ami à ses côtés. La cabine était assez étroite et la proximité ne dérangeait clairement pas le jeune français.

-On a droit à quatre photos... Attention...

Les deux amis souriaient gentiment lors du premier cliché. Lors du second cliché, Sam embrassait la joue d'Aldric, à sa plus grande surprise. Lors du troisième cliché, Aldric rendit ce baiser en embrassant à son tour la joue du blond.

-On garde le meilleur pour la fin, murmura l'américain avant de s'emparer des lèvres du français lors du dernier cliché. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était ce moment intense qu'ils vivaient l'un et l'autre, et le français allait en garder un souvenir mémorable sur photo.

Dans le train qui les menaient à New York, Aldric et Thibault étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'air complètement rêveur :

-Pourquoi ne vit-on pas aux Etats-Unis ?

-Parce que ça serait trop beau, répondit Thibault. Et que des gars comme nous, on est fait pour vivre en France comme des célibataires malheureux.

-J'aime pas ça, bouda le plus vieux. Au fait, j'ai oublié... Regarde ton téléphone, je t'envoie un cadeau.

Aldric venait d'envoyer la fameuse photo immortalisant le moment du baiser entre son ami et l'américaine. Et en voyant sa réaction, ce cadeau lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

-Tu pourras toujours me remercier en m'achetant un tas de souvenirs à New York !


End file.
